madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 5.5
Madness Combat 5.5 is the tenth installment in the Madness Combat series and the second episode of the Tricky saga. Chronologically, the episode begins at the end of Madness Combat 5. It is supposed to give the two protagonists of Madness Combat 9, Sanford and Deimos, some backstory within the series. The main antagonist is Tricky. It was released on November 19th, 2009. Synopsis Sanford and Deimos recover from the impact with the Flying Party. They get out of their jeep and move to the next room, where 1337 agents approach and bully them. The duo attack and conducts the usual killing across several rooms, bandaging their heads in the meantime (Sanford also puts on a bandanna and drinks alcoholic beverages, and Deimos also smokes). Later, Tricky follows with Jesus's severed head on his, thinking that putting it on his head will grant him powers. Meanwhile the buildings begin to show cracks, revealing that the sky is now a static red. Tricky encounters them and battles them but not for long until Tricky smashes Deimos through the wall into the static abyss. Sanford follows suit, only to realize that the static was the sky and they landed on a ground. Tricky ascends with the building and Sanford wakes up Deimos and they fight some 1337's. A huge building falls and they jump into it, only for train tracks to appear and a train to zoom by. The two managed to evade it, however, and advance. Suddenly an A.T.P. Agent comes in and shoots Sanford. In-depth plot The movie starts with Sanford and Deimos driving towards Hank, as seen in Madness Combat 5. Before they reach him, the camera switches to a tent with two unnamed men (presumably members of whatever underground agency Sanford, Deimos, and Hank are working for.) tracking the car. One man has a combat shotgun, and gives the other a cigar. They aren't seen for the rest of the episode. The camera switches back to Sanford and Deimos, backing up after giving Hank a katana and being crushed by the Flying Party. For unknown reasons they do not bother assisting Hank or giving them the firearm they were carrying in the car. This might be because they underestimated Hank's goal and they had to proceed to another goal. The scene switches to the inside of the building, and shows the two being inside of the jeep, wounded on their heads, driven to unconsciousness. Sanford recovers first, and soon after Deimos wakes up. Deimos takes the lead as they walk into the first room of the building. The two walk into a room with 3 1337 agents, drinking what is possibly an alcoholic beverage. They gang up on them, but Deimos retaliates and beats them all to death or pass out. As Deimos kills them, Sanford bandages his head. Sanford contributes to the fight now and Deimos covers his back. As Deimos is killing the last agent in the room, Sanford drinks one of the beverages. (Note that his lip seen in Aggregation is visible here). Sanford takes the lead equipped with a nightstick and a drink, with Deimos taking the rear with a sword. Sanford uses his drink as a weapon, blinding an agent before beating him to death with his nightstick. The first gun (an MK-23) appears in this room. The two proceed to the next room, Deimos in the lead. As Deimos racks up kills with his sword, Sanford bandages his head for him. He then takes an agent's lead pipe and kills him with it. The two proceed to the next room, Deimos in the lead once again. Sanford catapults Deimos up a ledge, where he gets two midair kills, and a few more before Sanford can get to the top floor, where he picks up a KRISS. The two fight back to back once more, as agents run in through two doors. After they are all dispatched and Deimos picks up a club, the two proceed to the next room, Sanford in the lead. Sanford enters and kills an agent, then turns around and kills 3 more while Deimos flips across the room and picks up a shotgun, tearing enemies apart with it and quickly depleting its ammunition. (On a non-important note, he flashes the peace sign to one of his victims, hinting that he has more of a sense of humor than Sanford.) Sanford puts on a bandanna that he finds in a locker, and picks up a sub-machine gun as Deimos beats an agent to death with his shotgun. Deimos picks up a Mac-10 and leads the way into the next room. Deimos kills 3 agents quickly before Sanford even gets into the room. Sanford shows us his quick reflexes by jumping a shotgun round and killing some more agents. Deimos takes a nightstick from a victim and follows Sanford into the next room. After using all of his ammo, Sanford kills another agent while Deimos kills a few more with his Mac-10. Afterward, the screen shows red static, the walls crack, and a red beam (somehow similar to Jesus's and The Auditor's) pours in through the cracks and lifts dead agents into the air. Their heads glow red and explode. This warns the two of the possible hazards the red matter hides. Sanford and Deimos rush to the next room, Sanford in the lead. Soon after, Tricky (finished with Hank now) enters with Jesus's severed head on top of his own. Apparently he thinks that putting Jesus's head on his own will grant him new powers, whereas it is actually the halo that functioned as Jesus' supernatural power source. He tosses the head over his shoulder leaving it behind and continues to follow Sanford and Deimos into the next room. The two have already killed 3 agents by now, and they quickly kill 5 more. The walls are still cracking and falling apart. Sanford pushes the down button on the elevator, only to see that the elevator doors leads to the red static. The two turn around to start going back, and Tricky enters the room. Deimos points his knife at Tricky, as if challenging him, at which point Tricky points back and starts bouncing on the ceiling and floor, leaving large cracks. He delivers two quick punches knocking Deimos back, unarmed. Sanford charges, only to get his nightstick stolen and sent flying back from a few more punches. Deimos gets back up and charges with a machete, only to get it blocked by Tricky's newly acquired nightstick, sending him through the wall into the staticy red abyss. Tricky picks up a bat and walks towards Sanford, who backs in his knowledge of not being able to defeat Tricky and falls into the red static. It is revealed that the red static is nothing more than a rift in space that can warp someone to a place not far from their original location, and Sanford and Deimos landed on the ground. Tricky pokes his head out of the building (which is now only about a foot wide), before it shoots into the sky. Sanford wakes an unconscious Deimos before 1337 Agents begin to appear from seemingly nowhere. Sanford kills the majority with an amazing display of swordsmanship, while Deimos lights up a cigarette. The two appear to be separating without anything in sight before a building crashes behind Deimos. The two hop into the new building Deimos stabs the first of three 1337s with his machete, and picks up his FAMAS. He kills the next two with it while Sanford climbs in. They move forward towards the doorway, and the screen starts to turn staticy once more. Train tracks begin to form under the two's feet, and a light can be seen through the door. Deimos drops his machete and empties his entire clip to no avail. The train from Madness Combat 6 smashes through the back wall and mows over the 1337 agent corpses. Sanford and Deimos are then seen safe against the wall; the train barely missing them. It should be noted that the sky turns black again now, meaning Tricky might think he killed Sanford and Deimos and has calmed down. They begin to walk forward only for an ATP agent to walk out with a revolver. The screen goes black and a blood splat goes across it as the episode ends. Total Kill Count: Sanford: 40 Deimos: 44 Trivia * This animation officially reveals that it were Sanford and Deimos who gave Hank the Katana in Madness Depredation. * It shows the origin of the Train from Madness Combat 6. * Chronologically, this is the first time a character meets an A.T.P. Agent. The agent was also wielding Sanford's future revolver (however, Krinkels might as well have given the agent a similar revolver to fool the viewer into this assumption, which can be derived from the fact that Sanford is wielding a Browning Automatic Rifle during the greater part of the animation). * This is the first episode in which we actually find concrete evidence of some sort of agency associated with the three protagonist. * Hank gets a record for the least amount of screen time of any character ever at aprx. a quarter of a second. * When Tricky is seen for the first time in this animation he has Jesus' mutilated head to replace his cranium. Tricky shouting out that 'it does not work' might point out that he tried to properly replace his brains or tried to obtain Jesus' powers. Tricky throws Jesus' broken head on the floor, leaving the viewer in doubt about how Jesus retained it in Madness 6.5 * Although Tricky is the main antagonist, his warning sign is never seen. It is unknown exactly why he left it after killing Hank. (As mentioned before, it could be that he thinks he would obtain Jesus's powers, and doesn't bother with it.) * Sanford is shot in the stomach by the ATP and therefore might have survived, but Deimos doesn't appear to have any other wounds. He does have much more bandages on his head though. Something might also happen to Sanford's head as the bandages cover the entire back of his skull in Madness Aggregation while only covering half in this episode. * When Sanford and Deimos first enter the building Sanford takes a sip of a drink on the table: this might point out that Deimos is the smoker, and Sanford is drinker (which would also explain his lip in Madness Combat 9). * In this video an there is a large amount of red matter hidden behind walls and doors that plays an important role. It acts as rifts in space, but also has a randomly destructive effect on near bodies. Maybe this red static and its effects are meant to be completely random - they do explain the sudden appearing of buildings and other objects. * Just before Tricky's entrance, two beams shoot out of the red static, causing the heads of two dead agents to explode. It can be implied that these beams are actually Tricky attempting to use Jesus' Zombie powers to revive the agents (hence his exclamation that it 'does not work'). *During the movie some new posters appear with the text: Anyone caught posting paraphenalia in regards to that god damn clown will be shot to death. Do not test me. If this is written by the Auditor it might point out that he hates Tricky and possibly even fears him. *It is the first episode since Madness Combat 3: Avenger to be released in the same year as another one. External links *Madness Combat 5.5 at Krinkels's website Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations